Giovanni's Daughter
by Inumeluv4ever
Summary: "A jewel surrounded in darkness with love pure as light my name is Kagome get ready to fight!"


Summary: "A jewel surrounded in darkness with love pure as light my name is Kagome and get ready to fight!"

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Note: When kagome has over six pokemon the extra pokemon while be in her bag. Everyone is 15-17.

Kagome's team so far: Zorua and Honchkrow

"Now once again with is Team Rockets number one goal." said the hologram of Team Rocket's Boss.

"Sir, our goal is to capture powerful pokemon" said Jessie "Pokemon that are powerful and rare" said James "And to use them to take over the world." Meowth finished.

"Very good, we are now in the process of assembling the most wanted pokemon in a army to control the world. Now I am sending you to the Unova Region to capture new pokemon that have been discovered now go.

"Sir." they said as they left.

* * *

><p>"Kagome I would like you to follow Jessie and James and keep an eye on them."<br>he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes daddy." she said with a smirk.

"Since this is your first mission I caught (cough stole cough) a pokemon for you." he said handing her a pokeball.

"Really thank you daddy." she said taking the pokeball and kissing him on the cheek.

"Now let's see who you are." she said pressing the button and throwing the ball in the air a red beam of light coming out.

"Zooo" said Zorua.

"It's so cute." she said.

"Hi Zorua my name is Kagome I'm your new friend." she with a smile

"Zo..." he hesitated a bit.

"I'm not going to hurt see." said holding out her hands.

Walking towards her slowly he sniffed her hand. "Zooo." he said happily as he jumped into her arms as she rubbed his black and blue fur.

"Thank you daddy." she said putting Zorua on her shoulder as he hid in her hair.

"Your welcome dear now be safe." he said with a small smile.

"Bye daddy, come on Honchkrow let's go." she said as she jumped out the window as he caught her and flew off.

* * *

><p>"Honchkrow down there land in the forest near the plane." she said as they and lightly touched the ground.<p>

"Please wait here with Zorua Honchkrow okay." she said sitting Zorua next to him taking a change of clothes with her behind a tree.

"Honchkrow." he said looking down at him.

"Zo." opening one eye looking at honchkrow inspecting him.

"Okay guys how do I look." she said posing blowing them a kiss.

Kagome was wearing a checkered black and white tube top with dark blue mid thigh shorts and knee high allstar sneakers with her blue/black hair in a messy ponytail, her bangs curled covering her right eye.

"Zorua." he said as he ran up to Kagome and rubbed his head against her leg.

"Aww thanks Zorua." picking him up and kissing him lightly on the nose.

"What about you Honchkrow what do you think."

"Honch." he nodding approvingly.

"Okay let's go." she picking up Zorua and putting Honchkrow in his pokeball.

"Ticket please." said the ticket man.

"Here you go." she said taking her ticket out of her pocket.

"Thank you ma'am your seat is 3b." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." she said as she borded the plane an took her seat.  
>'I just cant wait to get Unova so many sights to so many pokemon to catch' she tought brushing her fingers through Zorua's fur as he purred on her shoulder hidden on her hair.<p>

"Oh man I can't wait to et get to Unova theres gonna be so many pokemon I've never seen before." said a boy sitting infront of her.

"Of course it's filled with pokemon you wouldn't in all the other regions." said some old guy infront of me too.

"Wow that's awsome I can't wait to get there." the boy said

'uh there getting boring' she thought looking out the window just as the clouds disappeared showing a vast area of a luciosus forest probably filled with pokemon.

"Zorua look were here." she said as they both looked out the window.

"Were here." Kagome said as she jumped off the plane twirling around with Zorua in her arms.

"Alright Honchkrow let's go." she said as she threw his pokeball in the air to Numeva Town." she said as the took off.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Kagome said as she entered the pokelab just as the boy from the plane got a pokedex an pokeballs.<p>

"Why hello their my name is Professer Juniper an what's your." she said as she walked towards her and held out her hand.

"Hi my name is Kagome and this is Zorua," she said shaking her hand "And im here to start my journey she said with a determined look on her face.

"Well Kagome you came just in time." she said with smile. "Please wait here with Ash i'll be right back.

"Hey my name is Ash and I'm starting my journey to with Pikachu." he said

"Well I I'm Kagome and Im starting mine with my new pokemon Zorua see." she said looking down at him.

"Whoa." ash said taking out his pokedex

Zorua the dark type pokemon, it changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.

"Thats cool." he said as came back.

"Okay Kagome here are the there pokemon you can chose from," she said picking up three pokeballs " Snivy,Tepig,and Oshawott." throwing them in the air as three pokemon came out.

"Oh no there all so cute." she said looking at them all lovingly.

"I have decided ...I am taking all of them." she said as she took the pokedex and five pokeballs of the cart and dumped them in her bag.

"Let's go everyone she said as they followed her all of them cheering happily Honchkrow get their pokeballs please." she said as she entered one of the bedroomsleaving the door open for Honchkrow.

"Hey wait your only suppose to choose one." she said as a sweatdrop appeared on her head. "Aw forget it." she said "Ash go give these to her please just follow the Honchkrow." she said as she retired for the day.

"Alright." he said as he followed her pokemon towards her room.

"Hey Kagome here you're pokeballs." as he push opened the door as stared wide eyd at a half naked Kagome wearing a black lace thong.

"Oshawott use watergun Snivy catch the pokeballs." she said as Ash was shot out of the doorway he dropped the pokeball, Snivy jumped up and flipped catchin the pokeballs and landing on Honchkrow's back.

"Thank you." she said as she closed the door to a dazed Ash.


End file.
